Hirari Hirari
by Ai Daidouji
Summary: Porque nunca supo ver lo que sentía por esa a quien llamaba "rata de biblioteca" Y cuando por fin lo entiende y lo admite, el destino decide que ya es muy tarde. ¿Realmente es así? ¿Realmente es el fin de todo? Soul a aprendido algo muy importante y que esta seguro que jamás olvidara… "Expresa lo que sientes, antes de que te arrepientas y sea muy tarde"


**Historia inspirada en la canción "Hirari Hirari" de Vocaloid, escrita por Nayuta Momoka e interpretada por Hatsune Miku Append.**

 **Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Atsushi Ohkubo-sensei, solo la historia es mía** **.**

 **¡Disfrútenla!**

 **Hirari Hirari**

 ** _Soul's PV_**

Ya ha pasado un año desde que el kishin Ashura fue destruido y la paz volvió al mundo. Un año desde que mi técnico, Maka Albarn, fue capaz de derrotar al kishin solo con su coraje.  
Me sentía muy orgulloso de que esa chica tan malhumorada, escandalosa, ratón de biblioteca, plana, violenta, decidida, fuerte y amable fuera mi técnico, la que me llevaría a convertirme en la mejor Death Scythe para Shinigami-sama… Pero…

Aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera pasado ayer…

.

.

.

 _Nadie supo cuando, nadie supo cómo, pero tras bajar de esa columna de un salto, Maka cayo al suelo formando un charco de sangre debajo de su cuerpo._

 _No me lo podía creer… Hacia unos instantes ella estaba sonriendo, celebrando su victoria y ahora se encontraba tendida en el suelo, con una herida que le atravesaba la parte derecha de su torso…_

 _Rápidamente me acerqué al cuerpo tendido de la chica, a comprobar la gravedad de la herida y me horrorice en cuanto note que la herida que tenia mi mejor amiga se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de su pulmón derecho. No podía decir a ciencia cierta si su pulmón fue dañado de forma letal o no._

 _La agarré, abrazándola aun incrédulo para notar como el resto nos rodeaba a ver el estado de mi técnico.  
Podía ver como aun respiraba, lenta y dificultosamente, pero aun respiraba.  
Rápidamente me gire a ver a los chicos, para que fueran a buscar ayuda._

 _No logro recordar cuanto tiempo paso, solo recuerdo pasar un largo rato mirando el cuerpo cada vez más pálido de mi amiga, mientras cerca escuchaba el llanto incesante de Tsubaki y Liz, tratando de ser consoladas por un serio Black Star y Patty.  
Kid se había encargado de ir a buscar al profesor Stain._

 _En algún momento apareció el profesor Stain, junto a Marie-sensei, Azusa y el padre de Maka.  
Nos ordenaron a todos volver a una Death City con patas junto a Azusa mientras el profesor, Marie-sensei y Spirit se quedaban en el lugar._

 _Yo me negué a dejar el lugar, desde luego que no dejaría a Maka en esas condiciones, quería saber y asegurarme que ella seguiría con nosotros más tiempo…_

 _Que seguiría conmigo._

 _Entonces fue cuando comprendí aquel sentimiento que siempre estuvo conmigo y que solo me molestaba cuando se trataba de Maka._

 _Yo amaba a Maka Albarn_

 _A pesar de mis suplicas por quedarme a su lado, Azusa me llevo donde se encontraba Shinigami-sama junto con Crona, Sid-sensei y Justin._

 _Desde el gran agujero de la pared podía ver a la lejanía como el profesor y Marie-sensei hacían todo lo posible para curar a Maka._

 _Las horas pasaban, yo no me movía del sitio a pesar de las constantes peticiones de mis amigos y superiores de que fuera a descansar y recuperara fuerzas, pero me negaba a alejarme mas de ella.  
Mis amigos se resignaron y la única persona que se quedo a mi lado fue Crona. No hablamos, ni siquiera nos miramos, pero sabia que ella estaba a mi lado, mirando lo mismo que yo y podía intuir que también estaba inquieta por lo que pudiese pasar. Después de todo, ella estaba con nosotros gracias a Maka._

 _Entonces paso…_

 _Vi a Stain llegar junto a Marie-sensei y detrás de ellos, Spirit cargando a su hija como si fuera una princesa.  
Cuando llegaron, me levanté apresuradamente a encarar al profesor, mientras que Spirit depositaba delicadamente a Maka en el suelo detrás de nosotros._

 _\- ¿Cómo esta ella? – Pregunte mirándole muy preocupado._

 _Él simplemente le dio una calada a su cigarro, expulso el humo y me miro sin una expresión en concreto en su rostro._

 _\- Hice lo que pude, ahora es cuestión de esperar como avanza. – Me respondió sin más, cosa que me puso más nervioso._

 _Las horas pasaron, ingresaron a Maka y solo 3 personas no se movían de su lado contándome a mí. Junto a nosotros, también estaban Crona y Spirit. La primera decía que no sabia como lidiar con esta situación, notoriamente angustiada y el padre de la paciente simplemente la tomaba de la mano, mirándola fijamente._

 _En algún momento Crona se fue de la habitación, dejándonos a solas Spirit y a mi junto con una Maka que no daba signos de vida ni de recuperarse._

 _\- Lo siento. – Fue todo lo que pude pronunciar después de unos minutos de silencio casi eternos y sin mirar al pelirrojo._

 _\- Ya me contaron los chicos como transcurrió la pelea. – Empezó a decir mientras se asomaba a la ventana. – Ella es fuerte. – Me dijo sin despegar la vista de la ventana._

 _Levante la mirada para ver el reflejo de su cara en la ventana y pude ver como había orgullo hacia su hija y a la vez una gran preocupación._

 _\- Pero yo soy su arma y aun así… - Deje mi frase a medias. Era cierto, yo estaba con ella y no pude hacer nada para ayudarla, incluso ella me había protegido a mí en algún momento de la pelea. Por lo general las armas son las que defienden al técnico, no al revés._

 _Pude escuchar como suspiraba, para acercarse a mí. Pensé que me golpearía, pero solo apoyo su mano en mi hombro, en señal de apoyo._

 _\- Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo por protegerla, lo sé. - Dijo para salir de la habitación, no sin antes girarse a mirarme por un momento. – Deberías descansar un poco, Eater. – Me dijo para luego salir._

 _Y fue entonces cuando me quede a solas con ella._

 _Me acerqué a la cama y agarré su mano con delicadeza, como si aquel acto fuera a romperla en mil pedazos.  
Le acaricié suavemente el rostro, para suspirar y recostarme un poco a su lado, mirándola fijamente. _

_\- Realmente me sorprendes, Albarn… - Susurre con una pequeña sonrisa. – Solo tu puedes sonreír estando herida de gravedad. – Dije rememorando ese momento, donde ella brillo con luz propia._

 _En algún momento me dormí agarrando su mano y con mi mano a un lado de su rostro._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo paso después de eso, pero en algún momento Stein me despertó, echándome del cuarto._

 _No entendí nada en ese momento. Pero al ver hacia el exterior, se habían reunido todos mis amigos, también estaban Sid-sensei, Marie-sensei, Azusa y Justin junto al padre de Maka, quien solo se encontraba con la cabeza gacha en la silla._

 _Me acerque a ellos, notando como Tsubaki y Liz se abrazaban intentando no llorar, para luego ver a Black Star apoyando su mano en el hombro de su arma. Patty se encontraba al lado de su hermana, junto a Crona, ambas serias. Kid simplemente me miro con algo de nerviosismo._

 _\- ¿El profesor Stain te dijo algo cuando salías? - Fue la pregunta del shinigami._

 _Negué con la cabeza, ¿Qué me había perdido? No lograba entender la situación, solo podía notar un aire muy tenso en la pequeña sala de espera.  
Entonces caí en lo evidente al fijarme otra vez en las expresiones de todos, en especial en la de Spirit…_

 _¡MAKA!_

 _Rápidamente me gire, dispuesto a entrar en la habitación de nuevo cuando salió Stein y se topaba conmigo. Me miro, para agarrarme del hombro y haciéndome volver junto a los demás._

 _Una vez de vuelta a la sala de espera, nos miró sin expresión alguna. Cogió aire y luego de unos segundos infinitamente largos, suspiro para pronunciar las palabras que nos marcaron._

 _\- Lo siento, senpai, Soul. – Fueron sus palabras, dichas con rabia y pena._

.

.

.

Ahora me encontraba en el departamento, preparándome para ir a la pequeña fiesta para convertirme oficialmente en la nueva Death Scythe de Shinigami-sama.

De pronto oigo la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, del otro lado, un cuerpo femenino en un precioso vestido morado se asoma.

\- ¿Listo para convertirse oficialmente en Death Scythe? – Me pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo me limite a sonreír, mostrando mis blancos dientes de tiburón para acercarme a ella.

\- Desde luego, señorita Albarn. – Dije abrazándola de la cintura y atrayéndola a mí y depositando un tierno beso en sus labios

Ella solo se dejo hacer, para al poco separarse de mí. – Mejor démonos prisa, o no llegaremos. – Dijo sonriendo para agarrarme de la mano y llevarme hacia la moto y dirigirnos de nuevo a Shibusen

Y ahora seguro que os preguntáis… ¿Maka no había muerto? ¿Entonces porque el profesor Stain dijo esas palabras? Pues…

.

.

.

 _En el momento que escuche esas palabras me derrumbe. Caí al suelo derrumbado para entonces escuchar como las chicas empezaban a llorar una vez más. Incluso me pareció que Black Star lloraba, pero una risa nos hizo levantar a todos la mirada hacia el dueño de esa risa, incrédulos._

 _Entonces lo vimos, Stein se reía como si fuera lo mas divertido vernos a todos destrozados._

 _\- Profesor Stein no es gracioso, eso no se hace. – Pudimos escuchar a una voz femenina proviniendo del cuarto._

 _Todos vimos a la dueña de esa voz, Maka estaba despierta y de pie apoyada en la puerta, mirando con reproche al profesor._

 _\- Bueno, solo era una pequeña broma. – Dijo con esa sonrisa macabra para mirarnos y entonces palidecer al vernos._

 _Estoy seguro que no era el único que lo miraba con furia por esa cruel broma que nos acababa de hacer y que Maka había interrumpido.  
De no ser por ella seguramente lo hubiera alargado asta el punto de volvernos locos. _

_En un momento todos fueron tras él, queriendo matarlo por la broma, mientras que Spirit iba a abrazar a su niña llorando de felicidad.  
Ella le correspondió el abrazo, adolorida. Cuando este se dio cuenta mando a Maka enseguida a la cama de nuevo, para luego ir con los demás a matar a Stein. _

_Yo me acerque a la cama donde ella reía levemente al ver pasar corriendo a Stein a trabes de la puerta y a los pocos segundos a sus amigos y profesores con aires asesinos.  
Luego me miro, para sonreír algo apenada._

 _\- Lo siento, Soul. Parece que os preocupe mucho a to… - No deje que terminara la frase, pues le había sellado sus labios con los míos._

 _Ella al principio se sorprendió ante mi acto, pero al poco me correspondió el beso de forma torpe y dulce._

 _Después de un rato, nos miramos. Ella estaba sonrojada y estaba seguro de que yo también. Nos miramos y yo me perdí en sus ojos verde jade tan profundos y hermosos, para entonces sonreír de lado._

 _\- No vuelvas a hacerme esto, Albarn. – Dije mirándola con mi típica sonrisa de chico cool y viendo como ella me miraba confundida. – No vuelvas a intentarte irte cuando acabo de darme cuenta que te amo. – Dije acercándome peligrosamente a su cara, viendo como sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo carmesí muy bonito e intenso._

 _No pude evitar reírme al ver aquello y apretarle las mejillas, se veía tan adorable. Pero entonces sus palabras casi me dan un paro cardiaco._

 _\- Yo también te amo, Evans. – Fue lo que ella respondió, para después darnos un tierno y profundo beso._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- ¿En que piensas señor Death Scythe? – Me pregunta Maka acercándose a mí, con un plato de comida en su mano y apoyándose a la barandilla de la terraza del salón de fiestas de Shibusen.

\- Solo pensaba que ya hace un año de todo aquello. – Dije mirándola con una sonrisa.

Ella me miro, para sonreír tiernamente y apoyarse en mi hombro.

\- Un año ya… Un año desde que casi morimos los dos. – Dijo ella divertida.

-No es gracioso. – Dije mirándola con el ceño fruncido. – Que tu padre sea un celoso de mucho cuidado contigo no es mi culpa. – Dije soltando un bufido. – Además tu si pudiste haber muerto de verdad. – Dije serio mirándola.

Ella giro su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos y sonreír levemente.

-No podía irme sin haberte convertido en Death Scythe primero. – Me respondió tranquilamente, mientras comía algo de su platillo.

La abrace de la cintura para que me mirara.

\- Y ahora tampoco puedes irte. – Dije para apoderarme de sus labios y probar de paso lo que estaba comiendo.

Porque ahora era mi novia y no podía dejarla escapar.

 **FIN**

 **Pues esta historia se me ocurrió la noche pasada, cuando me puse a escuchar canciones de Vocaloid mientras leía algunos fanfic y pensé ¿Y porque no hacer un fanfic de esta canción? Y me anime a escribirla hoy. Aunque el final no tiene nada que ver con el significado real de la canción, simplemente quise dar un final feliz a esta historia.**

 **Pero, si quieren un final alterno, en el que Maka realmente muere, dejadme una review y tal vez veáis un capitulo nuevo con un final alterno… Quién sabe.**

 **Bueno, sin mas que decir, espero que os haya gustado el One-Short y nos leemos en futuras historias.**


End file.
